dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight (Comic)
Knight is the first comic in DC II, it follows Steven Wayne, the son of Bruce Wayne. Volumes Volume 1: Knight Rises #It's years in to the future, the villains have been defeated, the heroes have retired, and Steven Wayne just took over his father's company. Steven shows off his newest creation, a car known as "the Blaster". All of a sudden, a new group of criminals break in and steal the Blaster. Steven then sees the police, who are not equipped to fight super villains and thus are defeated. The next day, Angie, one of Steven's friends who lives with him, is woken up by loud noise, she then sees Steven in a large mech that looks like a bat suit. #Steven reveals that he is planning on becoming the new Batman, Angie agrees to help him as long as he changes his name, Steven agrees and starts going by the name Knight. Angie does research and finds out that the group who attacked it's members were named Humboldt Penguin, a penguin who was transformed into a mutant, Iguana, a man who was mutated into a giant lizard man, David Luciola, an arson who used to be a firefighter, Andy Walker, AKA Tragedy Andy, a man who is named after the rag doll Raggedy Andy due to the fact he can bend like it, and a literal beast of a man named Charaxes, who signed up for a government project but ended up killing everyone who created him. After hearing all this, Steven gets into his Knight suit and walks out. #Iguana attempts to rob a bank but Knight shows up and fights him, with Knight managing to defeat him. Later, Steven meets with Commissioner Barbara Gordon, who is supportive of Steven's choice to become a hero. News of Knight hit the media and Homboldt Penguin decides to go after him. Later, Angie and Steven attend a party, where they are attacked by Penguin and his team. Steven calls in the Knight mech and attacks them, but he is defeated and they kidnap Angie. #Knight tracks Penguin's location but decides to take out each member one by one. He goes after Firefly, who is trying to kill the firefighter's chief. He manages to stop Firefly, who attempts to kill himself, but Steven gets out of his suit and stops him. Next is Tragedy Andy, who is trying to rob a bank but is greeted by Knight, who is sitting inside the vault. After hearing that everyone has been taken down, Homboldt Penguin and Charaxes attempt to get out of the city but are attacked by Knight, he is then told that Penguin has a boss of his own, Deathstroke. #Penguin tells Knight where Deathstroke is and he goes to defeat him. Knight is about to fight Deathstroke, but Deathstroke demands that they fight man to man. Knight and Deathstroke fight with swords on top of Wayne Enterprises, during the fight, Steven realizes that Deathstroke is Grant Wilson, who is Slade's son. Steven ends up killing Grant and freeing Angie. At the end, it shows Grant's body being dragged away by a strange man. Volume 2: The Quizzer #It begins with Steven stopping a new Mr. Freeze. Steven and Angie then tries getting a new member of their team named Lucius Fox the third. Lucius first thinks about it. Then a new terrorist named the Quizzer arrives in Gotham. She fights Knight then she disappears leaving a question. #Steven does some research and finds out the woman is copying a villain named the Riddler, who has been retired for years. He visits Nygma, and learns that he has a daughter named Elin. He goes to Elin, who he discovers is the Quizzer. She knocks him out and burns the house down, but Lucius comes and drags him out. When Steven wakes up, Lucius agrees to be on his team. #Steven and the team track Elin and go after her. She is driving a stolen armored truck and Steven uses the Knight suit to break into it, he breaks into the front of the truck, where Quizzer jumps out of it, allowing it to crash. She escapes, and Steven survives thanks to his suit. Later, it shows Quizzer breaking out the new Mr. Freeze and Charaxes. #Steven is giving a speech when the Quizzer and her team attack, he runs off and bursts in with his suit. He fights them and manages to defeat them, but Quizzer gets away and is about to blow up the building. Knight shows up and attempts to fight her, but she gets into his armor and is about to use it on Steven, but he reveals that he can control it with a watch he wears, making the suit crash in to a wall, knocking Quizzer out. Quizzer and her team are arrested and Steven returns home, only to see that Angie and Lucius are missing, and in their place is a note saying "don't follow me". Volume 3: Broken If You Say Its Name #Steven begins an investigation on the kidnapper, finding out they where a man with bandages covering his face. Steven does some research and finds out the man is copying one of his father's old enemies, Hush. He goes into a bar where villains hang out, talking to David Luciola, finding out he worked with the new Hush once, revealing he gave Hush a flamethrower. Steven makes David take him to Hush's last hideout, where he finds pictures of Steven and the rest, with darts thrown into their heads. #Steven wonders around the house, trying to find out who the new Hush is. He finds a book, which reveals he is very disturbed, as he says he did things like kill his father for smoking, burn down someone's house because their dog "laughed at him", and even admitted he choked his brother at age nine teen, who managed to escape and turn him in. At the end of the book, he finally gives his name, Roger Walker. #Steven goes to a warehouse, where Roger said he would move in his book. He finds Angie and Lucius, who have been tied up to chairs and gagged, he takes off Angie's gag, and she yells for him to get out, just then he is knocked out. He wakes up to Roger pointing a gun in his face. Roger begins rambling about his boss, allowing Steven to escape, the two begin to fight with Steven throwing Roger off the building, where he hits a car bellow. He is taken away in an ambulance, and Angie asks Steven how Roger's boss could be, and Steven reveals he already knows. It then shows him talking to someone, saying it could only be someone like them who could come up with such as plan, before they are revealed to be the Quizzer. Steven then reveals that Quizzer won't tell anyone Steven's identity, as a puzzle whose answer everyone knows is worthless. Volume 4: Laughing # Steven discovers that a gang of 3 is robbing banks leaving a smiley face behind. Soon Angie traces it to a man named William Zing. Soon he discovers he has a sister Angela Zing. They discover they work for a man named joker. Soon Steven finds the siblings now named Punch, and Judy. Judy knocks Steven, with them dragging him away. Category:Comics Category:DCII